


The Remedy for Sore Bums

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is able to face down the likes of Cybermen and Daleks, but is brought down (literally) by a patch of ice. Thankfully, Rose knows just what to do.</p><p>Drabble based on the prompt from timepetalsprompts: Ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy for Sore Bums

“Oompf!”

Rose stopped running through the gentle snowfall at the sound and turned around to find the Doctor sitting on his bum, looking sheepish. She held her hand in front of her mouth to try and hide her smile, before walking back to him.

“Converse don’t work well on ice, do they?” she teased.

The Doctor huffed and grabbed the hand she had extended, trying not to pull her down too as he got rather gracelessly to his feet. Rose steadied him and guided him off the patch of black ice; the Doctor’s other hand moving to rub the back of his neck once he was in the clear.

“Are you cold?” he tried to ask casually, but Rose could see straight through him (as always). She laughed, getting up on tip toe to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Okay, we can go back in. I’m feeling like hot cocoa and a good cuddle under some blankets while watching telly.”

The Doctor beamed as they began walking back to their flat, holding her hand tight.

“Sounds brilliant.”


End file.
